Thành viên:Darth Yeelhoy
Tiếng Việt= thumb|90px Xin chào, tôi tên là Darth Yeelhoy, đang đóng góp lớn Star Wars Wiki tiếng Bồ Đào Nha, và tôi đang giúp đỡ để làm cho một nơi tốt đẹp hơn ... Tôi đã tạo ra ở đây một đặt trước ... sau đó tôi sẽ tạo nhiều hơn, và tôi không nói được tiếng Việt, chỉ nói tiếng Bồ Đào Nha và tiếng Anh và một số người Đức ... xin lỗi. Từ bây giờ, bài viết này sẽ là tiếng Anh .. |-| English= thumb Hello, I said, I'm Darth Yeelhoy, and I'm a big contributor Star Wars Wiki Portuguese and so far I'm contributor, and I'm trying hard me to make this wiki better place ... Of course, I will not contribute alone, I will seek, and I'm looking for, help, to put this wiki, with at least 200 pages, neat templates,etc... Everything right and just right ... Over time this wiki will be higher, and the Vietnamese people can certainly have information about my favorite saga, Star Wars ... |-| Deutsch= thumb Hallo, ich sagte, ich bin Darth Yeelhoy, und ich bin ein großer Beitrag Star Wars Wiki Portugiesisch und so weit ich bin Beitrag, und ich bin bemüht, diesem Wiki besseren Ort zu machen ... Natürlich werde ich nicht allein tragen, werde ich versuchen, und ich suche, Hilfe, um dieses Wiki zu stellen, mit mindestens 200 Seiten, ordentlich Vorlagen, etc ... Alles richtig und genau das richtige ... Im Laufe der Zeit Wiki, höher sein wird, und das vietnamesische Volk kann sicherlich über meine Lieblings-Saga Star Wars ... |-| Latina= thumb|286px Salve dixi, me Darth Yeelhoy, quod Im 'a magnus contributor Star Wars to English tantum et sum contributor, difficile est hoc loco quaerere et melior nibh ... Quippe non solum Conferunt requíram et quaero, auxilium ad hoc nibh, saltem pagina CC sordibus templates, etc ... omnia recta et iusta... Super hoc tempus wiki erit altior, Vietnamica, et populus meus ventus, potest habere notitia de Certe saga, Star Wars ... |-| Français= thumb Bonjour, je l'ai dit, je suis Darth Yeelhoy, et je suis un grand contributeur Star Wars Wiki Portugais et jusqu'à présent je suis contributeur, et je essaie difficile de faire ce wiki meilleur endroit ... Bien sûr, je ne vais pas contribuer seul, je vais chercher, et je suis à la recherche, d'aide, de mettre ce wiki, avec au moins 200 pages, modèles soignés, etc ... tout droit et juste ... Au fil du temps ce wiki sera plus élevé, et le peuple vietnamiens peut certainement avoir des informations au sujet de ma saga préférée, Star Wars ... |-| Italiano= thumb|260px Ciao, ho detto, io sono Darth Yeelhoy, e io sono un grande contributo Star Wars Wiki Portoghese e sto cercando difficile fare questo wiki posto migliore ... Certo, non voglio contribuire da solo, cercherò, e sto cercando, aiuto, di mettere questo wiki, con almeno 200 pagine, modelli ordinate, ecc ... Tutto giusto e giusto ... Nel corso del tempo questo wiki sarà più alto, e il popolo vietnamita può certamente avere informazioni sulla mia saga preferita, Star Wars ... |-| Español= thumb Hola, he dicho, yo soy Darth Yeelhoy, y yo soy un gran colaborador Star Wars Wiki Portugués y hasta ahora estoy contribuyente, y estoy tratando mí para hacer este wiki lugar mejor ... Por supuesto, no voy a contribuir por sí solo, voy a buscar, y yo estoy buscando, ayuda, para poner este wiki, con al menos 200 páginas, plantillas aseado, etc ... todo bien y apenas a la derecha ... Con el tiempo este wiki será mayor, y el pueblo vietnamita sin duda puede tener información sobre mi saga favorita, Star Wars ... |-| Português= thumb|338px Olá, eu disse, Eu sou Darth Yeelhoy, um grande contribuinte da Star Wars Wiki em Português e colaborador até agora, eu estou me esforçando para fazer este wiki um melhor lugar ... É claro que eu não contribuira sozinho aqui,tem gente aqui, eu estou procurando, ajuda, para colocar esta wiki, com pelo menos 200 páginas, predefinições, etc... tudo certinho no seu lugar... Com o tempo essa Wiki será maior, e o povo vietnamita pode certamente poderá ter informações sobre a minha saga favorita, Star Wars ... |-| Pусский= thumb|left|158px Привет, сказал, что я Дарт Yeelhoy, и я большой вклад Star Wars Wiki португальский и до сих пор я вкладчиком, и Я изо всех сил, чтобы сделать в этой вики лучшее место ... Я, конечно, не будет способствовать один, и я буду искать, и я ищу, помощь, поставить этот вики, по крайней мере, 200 страниц, аккуратные шаблоны и пр ... все правильно и как раз ... Со временем это вики будет выше, и вьетнамский народ, безусловно, может иметь информацию о моей любимой саги Звездные войны ... |-| Polski= right Witaj, powiedział, że jestem Darth Yeelhoy, a ja jestem wielkim czynnikiem Star Wars Wiki Portugalski i do tej pory jestem współpracownikiem, a jestem stara, aby ta wiki lepsze miejsce ... Oczywiście, że nie przyczyni się sam, będę szukać, szukam, pomoc, mówiąc do tej wiki, z co najmniej 200 stron, schludne szablony, itp ... Wszystko prawo i tylko w prawo ... Z czasem ta wiki będzie wyższa, a Wietnamczycy z pewnością może mieć informacje na temat mojej ulubionej sagi Gwiezdne Wojny ... |-| Український= left Привіт, сказав, що я Дарт Yeelhoy, і я великий внесок Star Wars Wiki португальська і досі я вкладником, і Я з усіх сил, щоб зробити в цій вікі найкраще місце ... Я, звичайно, не сприятиме один, і я буду шукати, і я шукаю, допомога, поставити цей вікі, принаймні, 200 сторінок, акуратні шаблони тощо ... все правильно і як раз ... З часом це вікі буде вище, і в'єтнамський народ, безумовно, може мати інформацію про моєї улюбленої саги Зоряні війни ... |-| Irish= right Dia duit, a dúirt, tá mé Darth Yeelhoy, agus tá mé ina ranníocóir mór Star Wars Wiki Portaingéile agus go dtí seo tá mé ranníocóir, agus Tá mé ag iarraidh go crua chun a dhéanamh ar an vicí áit níos fearr ... Ar ndóigh, ní bheidh mé cur ina n-aonar, beidh mé a lorg, agus tá mé ag lorg, cabhair, a chur ar an vicí, ar a laghad 200 leathanaigh, teimpléid néata, etc ... ceart gach rud agus díreach i gceart ... Le himeacht ama a bheidh an vicí a bheith níos airde, agus is féidir leis na daoine Vítneaimis faisnéis faoi mo saga is fearr leat, Star Wars cinnte ... |-| македонски= Здраво, реков, јас сум Дарт Yeelhoy, и јас сум голем придонесувач Војна на ѕвездите Вики португалски и досега јас сум соработник и јас сум се обидува тешко да се направи ова вики подобро место за живеење ... Се разбира, јас не ќе придонесе сам, јас ќе се обиде, и јас сум во потрага по, помош, да се стави ова вики, со најмалку 200 страници, уредни шаблони, итн ... Сè што токму и само право ... Со текот на времето ова вики ќе биде повисока, и виетнамскиот народ, секако, може да имаат информации за мојот омилен сагата, Star Wars ... |-| Nederlands= Hallo, zei, ik ben Darth Yeelhoy, en ik ben een grote bijdrage Star Wars Wiki Portugese en tot nu toe ben ik inzender, en ik probeer hard om deze wiki te maken betere plek ... Natuurlijk, ik zal niet alleen bijdragen, zal ik zoeken, en ik ben op zoek naar hulp, om deze wiki te zetten, met minstens 200 pagina's, nette sjablonen, etc ... alles goed en precies goed ... Na verloop van tijd deze wiki hoger zal zijn, en het Vietnamese volk kan zeker hebben informatie over mijn favoriete saga, Star Wars ... |-| |-| |-| |-|